El fénix de plata
by Nyoka
Summary: un ave magestuosa y misteriosa que llega a manos de Harry y Ron.....


1  
  
El fénix de plata  
  
Habían pasado varias semanas desde que había vuelto de Hodward. Seguía recordando una y otra vez el encuentro y "resurrección" de Voldemort. Era imposible olvidar a Cedric y los fantasmas de sus padres, pero ese día era diferente, se había levantado reconfortado, como si por la noche hubiera estado hablando y hablando de sus problemas con alguien de mucha confianza, se sentía lleno de fuerzas y esperanzas. Estiro la mano hacia la mesita de luz y tomo sus lentes, se sentó sobre la cama, se los puso y sonrió pertinentemente hacia la jaula de Hedwig, esta estaba dormida con su cabeza debajo de su ala. Se levantó y cambió en un santiamén, ese día Ron y su familia pasarían por él. Bajó las escaleras para desayunar algo, por lo visto los Dursley se había ido a pasear, seguramente recompensando al cada vez más obeso Dudley por su insípida dieta. Cuando estaba sirviéndose una taza de té tocaron la puerta. Era muy temprano para que fuera Ron, pensó mirando su reloj. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa fue a Ginny quien encontró del otro lado -Hola Harry! Espero que no este molestando-dijo mirando para adentro, Harry supuso que espiaba por las dudas que estuvieran sus tíos.- No, no ellos se fueron. Ron?. Dijo Harry sonriendo.-Debe estar en casa, pasa que....este...no pudo venir, así que vinimos Fred, George y yo a buscarte, para ahorra tiempo..... Harry miró para fuera, venían los mellizos caminando por la vereda riéndose ruidosamente. - HEY! Harry ahí estas....ve sube, busca tu baúl que lo cargaremos al auto... dijo Fred a los gritos. Harry lo único que hizo fue fulminarlos con la vista, los vecinos seguramente estarían espiando. Le pidió a George que lo ayudara con el baúl. Después de media hora estaban en viaje hacia "la madriguera". Cuando estacionaron en la ya conocida madriguera Harry distinguió a Ron, este estaba deznomizando. Tiró con furia al que seria él ultimo gnomo, pensó Harry, se enderezo, giró sobre sus talones y vio a Harry y a sus tres hermano. -HAAAAA!!!!! Por fin llegaron ustedes tres, ya verán, mamá esta adentro, no se imaginan lo furiosa que está!!!!... Fred, George y Ginny quedaron pálidos de repente. - Hola Harry, creo que estos tres no me despertaron por la mañana para ir a buscarte, y se fueron sin mí, lo siento, pero como ya estas aquí, ¿no quieres desayunar algo?. Harry al cual le crujían las tripas afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. - Vamos Ron!!! No disculpes, entremos y comamos....dijo este saludando a Ron con un fuerte apretón de mano. Cuando entraron a la cocina de la madriguera estaba la señora Weasley reprimiendo a tres cabezas coloradas, las cuales habían entrado dos minutos antes que Ron y Harry.... Enseguida la señora Weasley dejo de retarlos y fue hasta donde estaba Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero muy cariñoso, de atrás se escucho la vos de George - No nos saluda así aunque no nos haya visto en todo el año!!!. La señora Weasley lo miro de reojos y fue suficiente para que este bajara la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento. - Cómo estás querido niño?. Pregunto esta- quieres comer algo? Estas muy flaco.- Bueno, señora Weasley, estoy muy hambriento. Se sentaron, Ron y Harry, en la mesa y miraron como la señora Weasley preparaba unos riquísimos emparedados. - Mañana vamos para el callejón Diagon, nos acompañara Hermione, llega (creo) esta noche, antesdeayer mando una carta. Dijo Ron mirando a Harry, y parándose a buscar el diario El Profeta. - ajammm!!!! Quemmm buemmmno, creom que estam vez necemtamos ummm mmontomm de librommms nuevommms.... Dijo Harry con la boca llena, lo que provoco una sonrisa picara en los labios de Ginny, la cual fue devuelta por Harry luego de tragar. -Perdón!!! -Mira Harry, nuevas noticias, como estas alejado del mundo mágico estoy seguro de que no sabrás mucho, ven, veamos el diario en mi pieza.... Dijo Ron. Harry, tomando un ultimo emparedado, siguió a Ron al segundo piso. Mientras iban por el pasillo, Ron sin mirar a Harry le comento como al pasar que Hermione había sido anunciada prefecta. Harry no dijo nada, eso era de suponer, Hermione había trabajado muy duro para conseguir semejante titulo. En la pieza de Ron, este empezó a hacerle un breve resumen, alcanzándole el diario a Harry, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama. -Las noticias de Rita Skeeter no han vuelto a circular por el diario, estoy intrigado por lo que ha hecho Hermione con esta mujer, no hay muchas noticias sobre la vuelta del que-tu-ya-sabes-bien, pero el ministerio de magia le ruega a Dumbledore que vuelva, pero el se niega a dejar Hodward. Ron, tomo aire - menos mal! Suspiró. Harry levanto la vista del diario miro hacia la ventana y paso rápidamente la vista hacia donde estaba Ron - Has escuchado ese ruido?. Pero no fue necesario que lo repitiera ni esperar una respuesta, viendo la cara pálida de Ron, su boca abierta y sus ojos como dos Quaffles se confirmo a si mismo que el ruido no había provenido de su imaginación. Harry se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la venta y la abrió. De ella entro una ráfaga de viento suave, cálido y con un aroma que el nunca había experimentado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezándose con Ron. Los dos cayeron al pido sentados, y pudieron ver una ave que emanaba una luz plateada, esta extendía sus alas y cantaba una melodía que, aunque estaban asustados, les alegraba el corazón. Harry abrió los ojos y fijo su vista en los diminutos y negros ojos del ave, esta abrió el pico, y salió la ultima parte de la melodía, concluida esta, el ave pasó rozando con sus alas a los dos amigos y fue a posarse en el pedestal del pequeño Pig. El cual le cedió un lugar a la bella ave. Cuando esta dejó de aletear, y se paro, Ron y Harry pudieron levantarse. Se miraron y miraron el ave. A Ron no le salían palabras y Harry miraba estupefacto al ave más bella que había visto jamás. - Es un fénix..... dijo Harry como arrastrando las palabras, por las dudad que asustara al ave - pero no es como Fawkes, este es color plateado....no se parece en nada.... Ron, pudo articular una pocas palabra - d...de....am...amati...amatista. Harry, lo miro- un fénix de amatista?. Ni bien terminada la pregunta, el fénix, desplegó sus alas levantó la cabeza y largo un chillido. Harry por primera vez desde que el ave había entrado en la habitación lo contemplo buscando sus más mínimos detalle. No era solo plateado, tenia reflejos suaves de colores turquesas, celestes y violetas...era un ave que emanaba poder, gloria, paz, esperanza....justamente como se había levando esa mañana.... -Cómo llegó esta ave hasta aquí y a quien pertenece?. Dijo Ron sacando a Harry de sus pensamiento y ahora que lo decía Ron se puso a pensar.... - seguramente lo mando Dumbledore, por las dudas.... - No, dijo Ron, no creo mandaría una carta con este y no tiene ninguna.....se acercaban lentamente mientras hablaban. Pero el ave, levanto vuelo nuevamente y se posó suavemente sobre el hombro derecho de Harry. Este quedo petrificado, sentía una corriente de energía por todo su cuerpo, una luz que le iluminaba todo, sentía que nadie lo podría vencer.....en ese momento, giraron la perilla de la puerta, cuando se abrió, detrás de esta estaba Hermione- Hol...QUE ES ESO??? Dijo cambiando rápidamente de una sonrisa enorme a un gesto de horror, como si estuviera viendo fantasmas..... - shhhhhhh, no grites lo asustaras. Dijo Harry poniéndose el dedo en la boca, pero era demasiado tarde, el ave remonto vuelo y saliendo por la ventana se llevo la luz, la brisa cálida y ese sentimiento de paz y esperanza. El grito de Hermione había llamado la atención del resto de los habitantes de la casa, los cuales ahora en ese momento estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Ron. -¿Qué pasa aquí?. Pregunto es señor Weasley. Harry con una mirada de suplica que le mando a Hermione, esta se dio cuenta que no debía decir nada y los tres al unísono replicaron que nada... cuando todos se fueron, Hermione cerro la puerta y miro a Harry y a Ron - Qué fue eso? Cuándo entre sentí una oleada de brisa de primavera! Harry miró hacia la ventana por las dudas que la magnifica ave estuviera afuera, pero no, girando la cabeza miro a Hermione con un gesto de tristeza -Según Ron era un fénix de amatista. - Eso era un fénix? He oído hablar sobre esas aves, bueno, he leído, dijo sentándose en la cama, son aves rarísimas y solo quedan una muy pocas a manos de hechiceros muy poderosos.... si no recuerdo mal estos fénix son mucho mas exóticos y mágicos que el fénix de fuego. -Ron dio un paso adelantes, desde que había entrado el ave no se había movido de ese lugar - La ultima vez que se avisto una de estas aves en el mundo mágico, fue el día....el día que...., miró a Harry y este entendió de inmediato, -El día que mataron a mis padres...., - Si, ese mismo día, a partir de entonces, hace trece años, no han vuelta a volar por los cielos.... - Me sentía extraño, con fuerzas y esperanzas como las que no tuve nunca....., dijo Harry golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano, - sentí que por primera vez podía vencer a Voldemort!!!... -Harry, con un susurro dijo Hermione, estaba mirando para el suelo, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió - aunque quisieras esa ave nunca seria tuya... - por qué? - Los fénix de amatista, como ya dijo Hermione, salto Ron, son aves que pertenecen a hechiceros muy, pero muy poderosos....son las aves que les otorgan semejante don..... - Qué don? ¿Cuáles son esos hechiceros???. Dijo Harry cerrando el puño y mirando hacia fuera, estaba atardeciendo, el cielo estaba de un color violeta anaranjoso. Hermione lo miro, miro a Ron y volvió a mirar a Harry - El don de ser invencibles, el don de ser inmortales.....  
  
###CONTINUARA ### 


End file.
